Changing the Past
by veggie5
Summary: Dark Angel/Roswell crossover. (M/L x2!) With Logan on his deathbed, Max must go in search of the only one who can save him before it's too late. **after almost 2 years... this is finally COMPLETE!!!**
1. Default Chapter

Changing the Past  
by: veggie_5  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of them... blah blah woof woof... (ha.. i don't even own that phrase) pathetic, isn't it? :)  
  
Summary:Dark Angel/Roswell crossover. Logan's dying. Max goes to Roswell for help but ends up somewhere she never expected.  
  
Category:m/l (x2) That means... max/logan and max/liz (note: it's not the same max) :)  
  
Feedback:i'd love to hear what you think. i had a little trouble trying to put these two shows together since there's a gap in the timeline and the whole "pulse" thing... so hopefully it'll all work out and won't totally suck.. :)  
  
Spoilers:I'm not exactly sure when this takes place for DA but it definitely happens after the End of the World for Roswell to some extent. I've messed around with the plot lines so don't freak on me. So i'm just warning you.  
  
A/N:Okey, to make this less confusing i'll put the Roswell Max as MAX and DA's Max will just be Max... make sense?? hopefully i'll remember that as i'm writing this.. :) Maybe we'll just call MAX "Evans" instead... hmm.. don't know... maybe i should use Maxie (does that sound weird?)  
  
A/N2:Ack... i just checked and someone just posted a story similar to my idea... i, in no way mean to copy the idea... stink... should've posted this earlier... again... apologies to claudia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max dragged herself back in the Jam Pony. She was so tired just coming back from another hot run and was totally exhausted. She walked to her locker and rested her head on it. Sighing deeply.  
  
"Hey, how's my Boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"You know what? I'm ready to just go back to the apartment and just collapse on my bed and lie there all night."   
  
"No date with rich boyfriend???" Original Cindy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"He's not..." Max started to say.  
  
"Yah yah... whatever." Max just glared at her. "Look, Boo, you can say whatever you want. It still ain't gonna change the truth."  
  
Max opened her mouth to reply when she heard her pager go off. "Gotta blaze."  
  
Original Cindy just laughed as she watched Max run out of the Jam Pony. **When's that girl gonna admit it? She's got it bad for ol' rich boy.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max ran to the payphone and dialed the number that she knew by heart.   
  
After 3 rings it finally picked up. "Look Logan, I'm really tired and stuff, so could this possibly wait till tomorrow cuz I'm ready to head back and just sleep the day away..."  
  
"Max." The voice was soft and shaky.  
  
"Bling??? Where's Logan???" She could feel her whole body tense up. Max knew that something was wrong.   
  
"Logan..." Bling couldn't continue. It hurt too much.  
  
"I'm on my way. Hold on." She rushed towards her baby and practically flew to Logan's. The cold wind was cutting her skin but her only thoughts were that Logan was in trouble and she needed to be there for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she swung the door opened she saw Bling hovering over Logan who was slumped over in his wheelchair by his desk. She ran to his side.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Her voice was trembling. She looked at the computer screen that was still on. It was an address of a doctor in Roswell, New Mexico. What on earth was he thinking??? What could possibly be in Roswell? Logan started to mumble. "Logan." She whispered. "Please speak to me. What's in Roswell?"   
  
"Max. Help me." His brow was covered in sweat and his face was flushed. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and his head fell to his side.  
  
That did it! She had to help him. She couldn't stand the thought of losing the only man she loved. Yes. She loved him. But there was no time to think about the consequences of that. She had to save him before it was too late. She turned to Bling who was standing there helplessly.  
  
"Bling, I gotta get him to Roswell."  
  
TBC....  
  
  



	2. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer:I STILLdon't own any of them...   
  
Summary:Dark Angel/Roswell crossover. But this chapter is ONLY about Roswell... so bear with me :) as i try to get this show on the road... :) Max and Logan will show up soon... i promise  
  
Category:m/l (x2) That means... max/logan and max/liz (note: it's not the same max) :)  
  
Feedback:yes please. but no flames.. i burn easily... :) anywayz... this has now become way alt universe so try to forget everything you know about kivar and the skins and stuff... it'll make this so much more easier to understand.  
  
A/N:Just to refresh your memory... Max Evans is MAX... so if you're wondering why it's caps... that the reason why :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MAX stood with his arms bounded tightly. "I had the pleasure of killing you once before, Zan, Max... whatever name you choose to respond to. I have no problem in doing it again." Kivar smirked menacingly as he smacked MAX in the face. MAX licked his lips and tasted the metallic blood piercing through his cut lips. His bones ached from the constant beatings and his face was bruised that it was almost unrecognizable. MAX could feel every ounce of strength being sucked away with each minute that passed.   
  
Just a few days before, he saw Tess and Michael killed right before his very eyes. He remembered watching Tess as she screamed from pain as Kivar used his powers to mess with her mind. She clutched her head trying to stop the excruciating pain until it felt like her skull was being crushed. An evil smile crept up on Kivar's face when he saw Tess collapse onto the floor and quickly turned to Michael. Before Michael could even react he felt as if his feet were glued to the floor and he couldn't move any of his limbs. He was literally frozen.   
  
"MAX, your highness." His voice laced with bitterness and sarcasm. "What are you going to do now, MAX? Huh? Go on. Try and help your second in command. You can save him if you can use your mind to unfreeze him." He said as his hands started to glow with energy, energy that was prepared to fire at the completely frozen and helpless Michael. MAX's eyes widened and he concentrated as hard as he could. But it wasn't enough. Kivar's hold on Michael was too strong for him. "Guess what MAX? Time's up. And to think, you could have saved him if only you were stronger, if only you concentrated more. Now you have to live with the fact that you could've saved him." He spat in MAX's face and blasted Michael with a flip of his wrists.   
  
Michael lay on the floor with a hole blasted right through his stomache. Blood was everywhere and Michael was gasping for breath. He turned his head slightly towards the bound MAX and choked out, "It... wasn't your... ...fault.. Max. Remember that...." The blood was slowly draining from his face and he started to convulse. MAX shut his eyes as tears were streaming down his face.   
  
"Michael.... " But before MAX could continue, Michael stopped shaking and was completely still. That was when MAX opened his eyes to see Michael's limp body lying in a pool of his own blood with his eyes empty and emotionless. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"   
  
Kivar was still smiling wickedly when suddenly a scream caught their attention. "LET GO OF ME!!!!" Isabel was kicking and screaming as two men carried her into the room.   
  
"Ah, I see we found the princess. Vilandra, I'm so happy to see you again, my love." Kivar walked towards Isabel and lightly caressed her cheek. Then he forcibly grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Once he pulled back Isabel spat in his face. He laughed and brushed it off with his hand. "You were always a fiesty one. You know, that's what I always loved about you." He turned in the direction where both Tess and Michael lay dead. That was when Isabel noticed the two shapes on the floor.   
  
"MICHAEL!!! TESS!!!" She struggled hard but couldn't break free from the two skins. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM YOU SICK MONSTER???" Isabel's tears flowed as she saw her two friends on the ground swimming in a pool of blood. "Oh God." She muttered and suddenly she couldn't hold back the bile building up in her throat.   
  
"Vilandra, I can save you from a similar fate. Follow me and fight by my side. You can help me rule the kingdom as my queen." Kivar said as he gingerly brushed her hair from her face.   
  
"NEVER!" She cried out. Snapping her face away from his hand.  
  
"I offered you the world, Vilandra..."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! I'M NOT VILANDRA. I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU'RE A TWISTED EVIL MONSTER!!!" She continued to yell out with all her might. Max was still standing there bound against the wall watching the whole mess.   
  
"You'll pay for that, Vilandra!" He said as he held his hand towards her heart and let his energy basically melt her from the inside out. Isabel squirmed in pain and she screamed so hard that her voice cracked. The two skins constraining her let her drop to the floor with a thud.   
  
"ISABEL!!!!!!" Max felt as if his heart was being torn right out of him.   
  
"Max. You can't win. You weren't strong enough to defeat me. Now meet your destiny!" He said as he clutched MAX's head with both his hands to mind rape him. MAX winced in pain as Kivar dug through his thoughts to find out where the Granolith was. MAX tried to block Kivar out but after being so weak, both physically and emotionally, he was unable to fight Kivar any longer. And as MAX could feel his head being crushed by every angle, he used every last ounce of strength he had and screamed out "LIZ!" with his very last breath. Then the world went black.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Liz was sleeping soundly in her apartment in California. After a few years and a couple of thousand of dollars she had managed to become a molecular biologist. She was now working in a prestigious lab studying gene mutations. She had the life she had always dreamed of. The dream job and independence. She couldn't have been any happier... except....  
  
"LIZ!!!"  
  
Liz shot out of bed with a jolt at the familiar voice crying out her name. No matter how hard she tried, she could never forget that voice.   
  
"Max..." She whispered. Suddenly she felt a shot of electricity flow through her head and her arm shot out and clutched her head. This was worse than any headache she ever had and suddenly the pain stopped just as quickly as it had started. She shook her head and suddenly in the pit of her stomach she knew that something was wrong. She quickly got out of bed and started throwing things into a duffle bag. She knew she had to leave... to go to the very place that she had spent the last 10 years trying to forget.   
  
She was going back to Roswell.  
  
TBC...   
  
**Interesting turn of events, eh? Review please... i know this chapter was really morbid and stuff... and it may seem very abrupt and choppy and everything with me jumping into the future and suddenly killing the pod squad.. but trust me.. i have my reasons... :) (at least i think i do....) 


	3. Welcome to Roswell

Disclaimer: Do i even need to repeat myself???   
  
A/N:I know i've been going heavy on the roswell and stuff... but Max and Logan do appear. even though it may be brief. Once i get the background set up in roswell it'll most likely be in Max's POV... so please continue to bear with me as this is taking a while to get where i   
want it to be. and as always DA=Max and Roswell=MAX ... kay? good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Logan. Hold on, okay? Everything's going to work out fine. Just don't die on me." Max turned her head towards him as he was slumped over in the passanger seat. His breathing was still very irregular and it sounded as if every breath he took was a struggle. **There has to be a reason why he was looking up information on a doctor in Roswell. Whatever it is.... I'm going to find out.** She pressed hard on the accelerator and stared straight ahead with a determined look on her face. She wasn't ready for Logan to walk out of her life just yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz sat on the bus in silence, staring out the window. She took out a photo from her wallet and closed her eyes, remembering how happy she was when that photo was taken. She opened her eyes to see the haunting dark eyes of MAX staring straight back at her. She didn't know what exactly was wrong but whatever it was... she hoped she wasn't too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kivar looked at the 4 dead bodies. He chuckled. **Thought you could defeat me on earth, something you already failed to do so before??? I've won again Max.** Kivar turned to the two skins, "Max knew where the Granolith was but the weasle died on me before I could find out where he had it hidden. We must find it!" The two skins nodded and the walked out of MAX's doctor office, leaving behind the stench of plood to penetrate the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz hurried off the bus and ran as fast as she could to the address that was written on a crumpled piece of paper. It was the address of MAX's clinic. Maria had given it to Liz years ago, in hopes that Liz would return to Roswell. She had never actually spoken to MAX ever since graduation. She had left Roswell without as much of a goodbye. That is, with the exception of Alex and Maria. The memory of her two best friends cause a smile to creep up on her face.  
  
As she approached the clinic, she noticed that it was oddly dark and suddenly the overwhelming feeling of doom spread throughout her entire body.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Max smiled as she saw the sign: "Welcome to Roswell." She breathed a sigh of relief. Logan would be able to get the help he needed. She gently touched the side of Logan's face and a new sense of hope welled up inside of her. Now, all she had to do was find Dr. Max Evans.  
  
TBC 


	4. Fearful Discoveries

A/N:Instead of studying for upcoming midterms I decided to write more. :) i know i shouldn't be  
procrastinating... :( but that's okey. anywho. please review. this story is going pretty slowlybut i'll try to pick it up. and i apologize if this is confusing... as for what's wrong w/ Logan, have patience... i'll explain everything all in good time. :) Max=DA and MAX=Roswell... :)   
  
A/N2:You really don't think i'll leave it with the pod squad all dead and stuff, do you? This little shipper/dreamer would never dare think of that... :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz peered through the glass door but it was too dark. However it was still MAX's office hours according to the schedule on the door. She knocked on the door. After a few moments of silence, she put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. The loud creak of the door made her shiver. She took in a deep breath and pushed the door, preparing herself to see MAX Evans again.   
  
"Hello? Max? Are you in here?" She spoke softly. The lights were all off. She moved to turn the switch on. With a flick of the swich, the bright light caused her to shy her eyes away momentarily. Once she opened them, it revealed a normal doctor's clinic. Except there was no receptionist waiting at the desk and the place seemed quite dead. Her eyes quickly scanned the entire room, trying to find out what was wrong.  
  
That was when she saw the slightly open door leading to the back room. She moved towards it slowly. Pushing it with her hand, her senses were filled with a terrible stench. She tried to pinpoint the cause of the smell. Then she noticed the bodies. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw MAX'x broken body with Isabel a few meters away. she truned her head to see Tess in a similar position and Michael lying in a pool of his own blood. **This is only a dream. No. Nightmare. I'll open my eyes and I will be in my room." She re-opened her eyes, but they were still there. DEAD. She ran towards MAX and cradled his head in her arms as her tears fell on his face.  
  
How could this have happened? She changed the future. They weren't supposed to die. Not this way.... again. Everything she had done was in vain. She wept for MAX. She wept for Michael, Isabel and Tess. But most of all, she wept for herself and her useless attempt to save their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max finally reached the doctor's office. She smiled to herself and quickly got out of the car to get Logan. "Logan, we're here. It's all going to work out now." She lightly kissed his forehead and swiftly lifted him into his wheelchair. She rushed in the doctor's office, but it was eerily quiet. That was until she heard a loud piercing scream.  
  
"MAX!!!!!"  
  
At the sudden cry of her name, she bolted to the back while wheeling Logan in front of her. "Dr. Evans..." She stopped abruptly. "Oh God." She muttered. What she found was a woman holding a dead body with 3 dead bodies around her. With her heightened senses, the penetrating smell of deat made her nauseous. She cautiously approached the sobbing woman who continued to shake her head and mutter, "No Max. No." over and over again.  
  
Suddenly aware that she had company, Liz quickly spun her head in fear that whoever did this to Max and the others was still there. Her heart started to speed up and she was trembling from fear. Max could sense the woman's fear. "Dr. Evans?" She whispered.  
  
Liz looked the stranger in the eyes and then shook her head. Her eyes went back to MAX. It suddenly dawned on Max. She felt her heart stop momentarily as she fell to the ground. Her only hope, everything she was depending on was shattered. "No." Max felt her hands shanking. "He can't be dead. Logan...." That was when Max felt her vision blurring.  
  
TBC...  



	5. Human?

A/N:I'm slowly getting there... :) have patience with me... midterms are taking too much of my time...so i'm sorry this is taking so long to write... whoever thought of school terms during the summer was crazy... anywho. Both worlds, Dark Angel and Roswell are about to clash... soon... :)  
  
A/N2:This is dedicated to the person who has me on author alert and to the person who has this on their fave stories list... :) that's so sweet of you... as always... i love helpful reviews... :)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz looked up in shock at the stranger's reaction. It was then that she noticed the man in the wheelchair. She looked at the stranger with questionsing eyes. Max fell to the floor on her knees. "No... Dr. Evans can't be dead... he was... he was going to help save Logan..." Max's words seemed to hang in the middle of the air.  
  
It was then that Liz felt a new set of tears well up in her eyes. The sacrifice she made for MAX din't count for anything. That was when she felt a pair of hands grasp her arm. "Please. You need to help him... please. I've travelled way too far to lose him now..." Max's voice was pleading. **You can't leave me Logan...**  
  
Liz saw the undeniable love that was in the stranger's eyes and it reminded her of herself and how much she loved MAX and was willing to do anything for him. Liz bent her head and kissed MAX's eyelids then got up and stared into the stranger's eyes. "I'll try my best." She saw a glimmer of hope begin to shine in Max's eyes.  
  
"Thank you... you don't know how much this means to me..." Max smiled weakly.  
  
"Liz. Liz Parker." She held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Max. And that's... Logan."  
  
"You're friend doesn't look like he has much time. We better hurry and try to figure out what exactly is wrong with him." Liz ran out of the back room and Max wheeled Logan out to follow. After finding the supplies needed, Liz took a quick blood sample and gasped in shock at what she saw under the microscope.  
  
"What's wrong?" Max didn't like fearful look Liz had as she was inspecting Logan's blood.  
  
"Hiw blood. It's... it's not normal. I've never seen anything like this before. This mutation in his blood is.. it's causing him to literally die from the inside out..."  
  
**Oh God** Max's heart dropped. The transfusion. That had to be the reason why Logan was dying. She remembered last week when she was in the hospital. Logan needed a blood transfusion or he would have died without one. Being the universal donor, she injected her revved up blood into him not knowing the consequences.  
Liz's voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What I can't understand is why he has this mutation. It's not even... human." Suddenly Liz had a flashback to the day she first discovered MAX's true identity. "Logan's... not...." She paused and breathed in deeply. "... alien... is he?"   
  
Surpriesed Max just stared at her. "Uh.... no. He's human. But he did have a blood transfusion last week..."  
  
"But it still doesn't add up." Then Liz recalled a rumour she had heard from one of her colleagues. "No. That was a rumour. Urban legend."  
  
"What?" Max could feel her palms getting sweaty and she started to shift on her feet.  
  
"Genetically engineered... how would he get a transfusion from..." Liz looked at Max again. "You. You're one of them... aren't you?" Liz said matter of factly but not accusingly.  
  
Max lowered her head. "Yes. And it's my fault he's dying."  
  
TBC...  
  
**okey.. i guess this now takes place after blah blah woof woof... midterms have literally drained my brain of any creativity... hopefully i'll get a sudden burst of inspiration and find the time b/w writing exams, doing assingments and labs and studying to write the next chapter. sorry if this was a tad short..**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Plan

A/N:aiight... i better hurry up and get this finished or the warrior princess is gonna kick my butt.. :) midterms are a drag and i should be studying for the c++ midterm right now... ah well. onto the story...   
  
A/N2:finally i'm done midterms... but this was written DURING them... so if it sux... please do not flame me... and warrior princess... stop trying to sneak a peak at my story before i post them... you have to wait like everyone else ;) hee hee.  
  
A/N3:i was seriously debating whether or not to even bother posting this... but i thought... what the hey... here goes nothing.... :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz looked sadly at Max, understanding the horrible feeling she felt of somehow causing the death of a loved one. Her gut wrenched in pain and she wished there was a way to turn back the clock and fix things. **Turn back the clock??? The GRANOLITH!** But was Liz willing to change the future again? She had done it once already when Future MAX visited her... and the future still ended up with death of Michael and Isabel. Only this time MAX and Tess were added to the body count. Staring into Max's sorrow-filled eyes she knew what she had to be done.  
  
She had to get to the Granolith. She needed to change the future, AGAIN. "Max. I think there might be a way to help Logan." Max's head shot up.   
  
"Whatever it is, I'll do it. Anything."   
  
"We need to get out of here. The Granolith is the only way." Liz continued.  
  
"Granolith??? What on earth..." But Max was interrupted.  
  
"No time for questions and answers. You said you'd do anything for him. Do you mean it?" She looked Max right in the eyes.  
  
"Yes." Max replied without any hesitation.  
  
Liz started to get things packed for them to leave until Max spoke up. "Uh... what about..." She nodded her head towards the door which led to where MAX and the others were. "We can't just leave them like..."   
  
"I'll take care of that." She picked up the phone at the receptionist's desk and dialed for the operator. "Sheriff's office please." There was a pause of silence until she heard the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Sheriff Valenti speaking."   
  
"Oh thank God. Something happened at MAX's clinic. Please. I need your help..." Just the reminder that MAX and the others died such gruesome deaths made her voice quiver.  
  
"Liz? Is that you? Hold on. I'll be right there." After hearing the dial tone Liz slowly dropped the phone.   
  
Liz was brought out of her thoughts when she heard coughing. Logan's breathing was getting worse and his face was flushed. Max was trying to cool him off with a damp cloth. After waiting several excruciating minutes, the door swung open.   
  
"Liz, I got here as soon as I could. What happened?" Liz led the sheriff to the back room where his eyes widened in horror to see the entire pod squad dead. "How... what... when....???" He sputtered in disbelief.   
  
"I need to get to the desert. I have to fix this! But we can't leave them like that... what if someone finds them...! " Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Please, I need you to..." She gulped. "...hide their bodies... whatever... just make sure this doesn't get public."   
  
"How are you going to fix this??? They're already dead!!!" But there was such determination in her eyes he couldn't refuse her. With a sigh, he nodded. Liz walked out of the clinic with Max and Logan close behind. If her plan worked, MAX might still be alive and then he could save Logan. Before Liz pulled out of the lot, she pulled the window down and smiled at the sheriff.  
  
"Thanks, Kyle."  
  
TBC...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Okey... i think this was a pretty sucky chapter...sorries... i blame the physics exam...which i'm still pretty BITTER about... :P i guess i'll post this as a filler chapter till i can come up with what i want to happen next in the story. hopefully the next chapter won't be so disappointing.... ** 


	7. It is time...

feedback:always welcome! :) and thanx a million to all the wonderful ppl who've reviewed this...   
A/N:it's been a while since i've written for this fic... apologies. i've been sidetracked with a whole bunch of other ideas for stories...  
  
A/N2:just want to give a big thanx to all those who've reviewed this fic and have been really nice :)  
it may not be 100 reviews or anything but each and every single review makes me feel all warm and tingly inside... :) une mille fois merci... (note: i don't care if that's not correct)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Liz drove, she continued to mutter the word "Granolith". This started to make Max panic. She lightly tapped Liz on the shoulder and spoke with a concerned face, "Liz, where are we going?"  
  
"The Granolith holds the key. We've got to get there before it's too late!" Liz didn't even turn her head to face Max.  
  
"You're not making any sense! What is a granolith? How on earth is that going to save Logan?!" Max was shouting now in frustration. "Why aren't you answering me???"  
  
Liz sighed heavily and decided to tell Max the truth about the Granolith, future MAX and the "end of the world".  
Max looked at Liz, waiting for her to speak. "It was probably 15-20 years ago. I was so in love. I thought I had my whole life figured out."  
  
"Dr. Evans?"   
  
"Yes. His name was MAX. And he was the most amazing person ...wait scratch that... he was the most amazing thing to walk into my life. But one day I received a visit from MAX, but something was different. He was older. He told me about how our love for each other resulted in the end of the world and that I had to make him fall out of love with me. I planned it so that he would catch me with another guy. We went our separate ways after high school. It was supposed to change everything! They weren't supposed to die like that again... it was all in vain."  
  
"How is this supposed to help now?"   
  
"Don't you get it? The Granolith is the answer to everything. Hold on, we're almost there." Liz pressed on the accelerator even harder and the car screeched forward. Once she reached the cave she rushed out to help Max lift Logan out of the car.   
  
Liz searched the rocks where she knew the cave was hidden. After finding a loose stone the entrance of the cave was revealed.   
  
"Oh my G..." Before Max could even finish she felt Liz grab her into the cave.   
  
She stared straight into Max's eyes. "You said you'd do anything to save him, right?"  
  
"Of course I would. I can't live without Logan."  
  
"You have to go back." Max just stood there confused. "Back. Back into the past and let MAX know the truth. It was wrong of me to keep a secret like that from him. If only he knew... maybe he'd still be alive to save Logan."  
  
"You want me to what??? Why can't you go back and tell him yourself? He doesn't even know who I am. Why would he believe a complete stranger???"  
  
"I don't have time to go into detail. It's got something to do with quantum physics or something. If I come into contact with my old self we'll both cease to exist. You're Logan's only hope. There's no time for you to back out now. Logan doesn't have much time left. Look at him."  
  
Max knelt in front of Logan's wheelchair. "Logan?"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and tried to speak but he had very little energy that his words were breathless and so soft that even with her enhanced hearing, Max was having difficulty picking up his words. "Max..." She brought one hand to brush against the side of his face and the other held his hand tightly. Logan squeezed her hand lightly. "I should've said this sooner... but... I..... love....you....." Suddenly his eyes closed and his head fell to the side. The hand Max was holding suddenly went limp and as she gasped and clasped her mouth with her hands she saw, as if in slow motion, Logan's arm drop like a rag doll.   
  
"Logan? No... Logan. No...." Her heart felt like it had been shattered into a thousand pieces. She turned to see Liz with tears in her eyes as well.  
  
"Max. You have no choice now. It's either now or never." Max slowly got up and brushed the dust off her pants.  
  
"Just show me how to work this grano.. thing-a-ma-jig." Max said with a new found determination.  
  
Liz smiled. "I'm already working on it." The Granolith started to glow and the bright light flashed. "Put your hand on it... that's all you have to do. Remember, you have to convince the old me to tell MAX the truth."  
  
Max nodded and did as she was told. She felt electric jolts course throughout her entire body. She looked at Liz and smiled. "Don't worry, Liz. It'll work. It has to work. Thank you." She stared at her hands and noticed them flickering as she was slowly fading away. Right before Max totally faded away she looked at the lifeless Logan and whispered, "I love you too, Logan."  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Phew... finally i got this posted... i've been very horrible at keeping up with this fic.. and i have even ignored another one i started a long time ago... i seem to have trouble writing long fics cuz i tend to get my thoughts all muddled up and stuff... but i'll try to get the next part up soon. thanx again for all the reviews.. those are the only thing keeping me from giving up on this story... and apologies.. i didn't even bother to edit it.. i just want to get this posted.. **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Future and Past Collide

A/N:aiight folks... let's recap: Max finds out that Logan's collapsed and that he was looking for a doctor in Roswell to help him.. back in Roswell.. the pod squad meets up w/ Kivar and are brutally killed... Liz,who left Roswell after high school suddenly awakens with a horrible feeling that something evil has happened. she goes back, finds their bodies and that's when Max and Logan arrive.. there's a whole thingy w/ them finding out that Max's tranfusion is killing Logan and they end up at the granolith to change the past... that's when Logan dies... so now.. here we are with Max transported back... (phew.. long summary)   
  
anywho.. it's been brought to my attention that this story is really morbid w/ all the death and stuff.. but believe me... this morbidness will be corrected... (eventually) heh heh... and btw... i don't own roswell, dark angel or anything else in this story for that matter. but you're all smart ppl and i don't think that i had to tell you that for you to realize that... (but i guess it's a must that i write that)   
  
A/N2:since Max is finally in Roswell and MAX (evans) is alive just reminding you wonderful ppl that Max=Max Guevara and MAX=Max Evans.. k? if i made a boo boo and mixed it up somewhere. just let me know.. don't bite my head or anything, tho.  
  
  
a SPECIAL thanx to those who've been following this fic and have so much faith in me... you guys ROCK!   
newho... me babbled enuff.. on with the story... :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max felt the world around her fade slowly and a bright light caused her to shut her eyes. "What the...?" She cried. And then the light was gone. She opened her eyes and rubbed them. Looking around her, she saw no sign of Logan or Liz. She was still in the cave, that was for sure. "Hello? Liz?...." She walked around cautiously. "I guess that thing worked after all." She walked out of the cave and suddenly noticed she had a problem. Dang it! I'm in the middle of the desert. How on earth do I get outta here? She closed her eyes and focussed. Okay. Liz was going south on the road and that was for about 15-20 minutes and she was driving at... Max's brain was digging through her memory to figure out her way back to Roswell.   
  
She turned in the direction where she knew the highway was. Who knows, maybe I can hitch a ride. She thought to herself. Walking along the desert with the sun beating down on her was not her idea of fun. But then she remember why she was doing this. The only reason why she would agree to such a crazy idea was because it was all for Logan. This could be her only hope to save him. Remembering his last words before his crystal blue eyes went lifeless, "I ... love... you..." Max could feel her eyes starting to sting. No. I'm not going to cry. I've done enough of that already. I need to get my head in the game. Logan is counting on me. Liz... is counting on me. She wiped the sweat forming on her brow and continued to head towards her destination.... Roswell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! You can't possibly believe that the Backstreet Boys are better than N Sync. That's just so wrong!"   
  
"No way, the Backstreet Boys are much more mature."  
  
"You're insane. N Sync can sing better."  
  
"Will you two shut up???" Isabel had been sitting in the jeep the past half an hour listening to MAX and Michael argue over which was the better boy band. She rolled her eyes. God, they could be such children at times. Then she smiled. "And by the way, Michael's right. N Sync is better." MAX's mouth dropped wide open.   
  
"My own sister is siding with Michael instead??? What's the world coming to???" They all started to break out in laughter. Isabel smiled, thinking of how good it was to hear MAX laugh again.   
  
"I can't wait to get back home... where it's air conditioned. This heatwave is torturous." Isabel fanned herself with her hand.   
  
MAX suddenly frowned. "I'm sorry. It's my fault we're out here."  
  
Looking up Isabel gently touched her brother's shoulder. "That's not what I meant. I'm just glad we were able to convince you to leave your room. You've been hiding in it like a hermit ever since...." She suddenly stopped herself. "Oh MAX, I'm sorry for bringing it up..." Michael gave her a "way to blow it, Iz" look. MAX just shrugged trying to push back the painful image of Liz in bed with Kyle away from his head.  
  
Suddenly, Michael spotted something in the road up ahead. "Hey what's that?" He pointed to the black blur in the middle of the road. The closer they got, the clearer the image became. It was a girl walking in the direction of Roswell.  
  
"What are you doing, MAX????"   
  
"Isabel's right. You can't stop for a stranger. Who knows who they could be..."  
  
"Look, for some strange reason I feel that I have to do this. Besides, this weather is too hot for anyone to be out in the sun too long."   
  
Max was feeling faint, even for a genetically enhanced killing machine as herself, the heat was starting to get to her. She didn't even hear the jeep pulling up beside her. "Excuse me. We were wondering if you wanted a lift. We're on our way back to Roswell." Max's head shot up and she saw three people who looked approximately same age as her. Her Manticore instincts were set on overdrive. She studied them carefully. The guy who spoke had these soulful eyes and looked harmless enough. Then there was the girl. Her hair perfect, not one single strand out of place. She looked like ... well... a supermodel. She turned her attention to the back seat. That was when she saw the spiky hair and gasped. An image of Logan popped into her head and suddenly she didn't feel like she could stand up. Okay, girl, get a grip on yourself. After deciding she didn't want to walk anymore in the heat she smiled, "Sure. Thanks."   
  
"I'm MAX, that's my sister Isabel and that's Michael."  
  
"Hey what a coincidence. My name is Max too. And thanks again for the ride. The weather was starting to get to me."  
  
"Yah, I was wondering about that. What were you doing in the middle of the desert?" Isabel looked at the stranger curiously.  
  
Uh oh. Warning warning. Danger. The flags went up in Max's head. "I was with my boyfriend when the pig suddenly attacked me. I kicked his butt and then the jerk rode off, leaving me in the desert." Max lied hoping that they would believe her.  
  
Isabel's eyes widened. "Omigosh. Are you okay? MAX, we should report him to the sheriff."   
  
"Look, it's no big dealio... please just forget I said anything." Max was worried that her little fib was going to blow up in her face. Isabel saw the scared look in Max's eyes and decided to drop the subject.   
  
As they were nearing Roswell, MAX asked, "So what exactly are you planning to do in Roswell? Not much of a town if you ask me."  
  
Max thought for a moment. She had to find Liz. Well.. the old Liz. "Actually I'm looking for a friend. Liz Parker."  
  
MAX's mouth suddenly went dry. Max being the genetically enhanced being that she was, was able to pick up the slight change in MAX. "Um... do you know her?" MAX remained silent. This made Max suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
Isabel broke the silence. "Yah. Actually she's a friend." Max breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the similar sign she had passed on the highway about a couple of hours ago that read: "Welcome to Roswell" This was it. Either this plan was going to work out and she would be back with Logan... or the plan would fail miserably.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**wow... i do stretch out my stories... it seems to be dragging on and on and on.... :( hmm... well... hopefully i can finish this story soon.. cuz i've been dying to write an add-on to "The day we first met" haha.. shameless self plug... :) if you've got the time... read that story plz... :) oh.. and btw... if they're any bsb fans.. i mean you no harm. plz don't hurt me... :) **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Confrontation...

A/N:trust me, i'm trying to end this story asap...it's been kinda dragging... still a thousand thanx to those who still continue to R&R... you're the best!!! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The jeep pulled up in front of the Crashdown. This town has some major thing going with aliens, Max thought.  
"You said you were looking for Liz Parker? You'll find her there." Isabel said as she pointed to the alien themed diner with a flashy neon sign.  
  
"Thanks again. You don't realize how much I appreciate the ride." Max said as she got out of the jeep. Taking deep breaths, Max prepared herself to come face to face with the much younger Liz.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Liz was still attempting to balance the two trays filled with food both high in sodium and saturated fat when she heard the chime. She called back, "Hey Maria, can you get that? I'm kinda busy."   
  
"Sure thing." Maria walked up to Max. "Hi, welcome to the Crashdown. I'm Maria and I'll be your server today. You can take a seat wherever you want and I'll bring you a menu." She said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Max said as she looked around the busy cafe. She sat in an empty booth and shrugged off her jacket.   
She looked around and saw weird alien balloons everywhere and even chuckled when she took a good look at the waitress' uniform. **Weird people they got here in Roswell*  
  
Maria approached her and handed her a menu. "I don't think I recognize you from school. You new here in Roswell?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I just transferred here from Seattle. My parents decided it was time for change."   
  
"To Roswell? There's absolutely nothing important here." Maria laughed. "The name's Maria."   
  
"I'm Max. So Maria, what do you recommend?"   
  
"Um, I'd go for the space fries. If you have a sweet tooth, definitely the Men in Blackberry Pie."  
  
"Sure, I'll have a Men in Blackberry Pie and a cherry coke." As Max handed Maria she asked her, "Maria, I was told I could find Liz Parker here."   
  
Maria studied Max. Could she be a secret agent? Why would a sudden stranger ask for Liz? "She's an old friend." Max quickly added when she saw the suspicious look Maria was giving her.  
  
"She's prolly around the back. I'll ask her to come out when she's free." Maria hurried to the back and almost ran into Liz.  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"Whoa, Maria. Calm down. I'm right here." Liz chuckled.  
  
"Liz. This is majorly whack. This new girl in town said she was looking for you. Supposedly an old friend of yours." Maria led Liz to the door and the both peered through the glass window.  
  
"I don't recognize her." Liz frowned.  
  
"She says she's an old friend. Why would she lie?" Liz shook her head in confusion. After taking a deep breath she moved to open the door. "What are you doing Liz?? You're not going to talk to her, are you???"  
  
"I'm going to see what she's up to. I'm not going to hide in here the whole day."  
  
Liz walked to the both where Max was sitting and she stood in front of the table. Max looked up and recognized her immediately. True, she looked younger but it was definitely Liz.  
  
"I hear you've been looking for me. Here I am. How can I help you?" Liz said, trying to keep her voice steady and hide her fear.  
  
"Look Liz, I'm not here to hurt you. As a matter of fact, I'm here to do the exact opposite. To help you from making a horrible mistake that will affect the lives of others. " She motioned Liz to take a seat. How on earth do I tell someone that I'm from the future??? Liz cringed inwardly as she sat down across from Max.   
  
"Mistake? What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" Liz said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You do. There really isn't any other way then to say it striaght up. Liz, I'm from the future."  
  
"Oh God, why me???" Liz muttered under her breath. "Look, whoever you are. This sick joke has gone on long enough!"  
  
"This isn't a joke." Max said insistently. "I used the gran... o... what was that thing called again? Oh yah. Granolith."  
  
Liz's eyes widened. "How do you know about the Granolith?"  
  
Max smiled. "YOU told me about it."  
  
"That's impossible..."  
  
"Liz..." Liz waited in anticipation and fear. "You have to tell MAX the truth." Max said softly.  
  
Liz sputtered in disbelief. Out of all the things she expected, THAT wasn't it. "The truth about what?" Liz asked innocently pretending that she didn't have a clue about what Max was talking about..  
  
"Don't play with me. I don't have time for this. Logan's life depends on this. Dr. Evans' life depends on this. And all the others..."  
  
Liz shot out of her seat. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! Stop telling me this! I've done this before!!! I don't need this! It's all LIES!!!" She screamed and ran to her room. Sighing, Max got up and looked at the faces of the confused and shocked customers. "Don't you people have anything better to do???" She spat out as they quickly turned away. **This is going to be harder than I thought. How am I going to convince Liz to tell MAX the truth?** Shrugging her shoulders she walked out of the Crashdown.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**This was basically a filler chapter... getting Max to confront the old Liz for the first time... i (technically) should be done with this fic w/i a couple of chapters ... as always.. R&R but plz don't flame me... just let me know how i can improve it... no need to be harsh bout it, kays? thanx.. :)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Truth Shall Set You Free

A/N:This fic is SLOWLY coming to an end... as always... R&R.... i love feedback... :) i'll try to post the next chapters soon... (swats the warrior princess' hand away from rough draft while glaring at both her and radioactive monkey for trying to ahem read this before i post it) *grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MAX had been feeling a little better after the road trip with Isabel and Michael. But when the stranger, Max had mentioned Liz, he felt the walls around him crumble. He was reliving that moment all over again. And he had to fight back the urge to scream, to punch something.... to cry. No matter how many times he thought about it, it didn't make any sense. He knew that he loved Liz and he was sure that she felt the same way about him. Why??? Why would she throw it all away? He knew Liz wasn't like that. It was so uncharacteristic. Something had to be up. He had to know why. Everytime he confronted her, he could see the pain in her eyes and he could tell that she was hiding something from him. He grabbed his coat and opened his window. He had to find out the truth. And this time, he wouldn't leave till he got it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How on earth did she know??? How could she? She didn't tell anyone, except Maria. Even Kyle didn't know the whole truth. Liz wiped the tears streaming down her face with the back of her hand. Why did life have to be so cruel to her? She stared up at the sky from her balcony. Sighing, she laid her head in her hands as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. She was in bed laughing and talking with Kyle, knowing that at any moment, MAX would show up at her window. She knew it would happen and she knew it would hurt him... but the look on MAX's face shattered her heart in a million pieces. Shaking her head and muttering to herself, Liz didn't realize she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
A hand gently touched her shoulder. "Liz..."   
  
Her head shot up and there again was the face of the stranger. "Why are you following me? Why are you torturing me like this?" Liz's voice sounded so defeated. "I've done everything I was asked to. I helped him to fall out of love with me. What more do I need to do? Throw myself off a bridge?" Max felt so much compassion for the lost and broken shell of a person before her.   
  
"Liz. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you... and MAX."   
  
"How? He's fallen out of love with me, I've lost the best thing to ever happen in my life..."  
  
"No, Liz. You have to tell him the truth. Tell him what future MAX told you." Max said softly, hoping that she was getting through to Liz.   
  
"How is it, that you know so much about this?"   
  
Max just smiled. "Don't be afraid. I know everything about how you sacrificed everything for him. Your chance of happiness... even your dignity."  
  
"Everything?" Liz asked weakly.  
  
"Yah, everything. I know about the whole thing with future MAX asking you to help him fall out of love with you. I know that you set up that little scene with Kyle because everything else you did wasn't helping. I know how much you loved... love him. Trust me, Liz. He has to know the truth before it's too late. Don't let the same thing that happened to me, happen to you. Don't throw away your only chance at happiness. Tell him how much you care, while you still have the opportunity." Suddenly Max heard a noise coming from the edge of the balcony. Once again her Manticore instincts took over. She motioned Liz to be quiet and she crept stealthily toward the edge, ready to kick some major butt. But when she peered over the edge she saw MAX. Sighing in relief she leaned down to help him up the ladder. Liz just looked on in horror.   
  
"Um... I'll be inside." Max said, hoping to give MAX and Liz some privacy to talk things out.   
  
Liz turned her head away from MAX. Just how long had he been hiding outside her balcony? How much did he hear?   
  
"Liz. Please look at me." This made her turn away even more. He gently placed two fingers under her chin and pulled her towards him to look him in the eye.   
  
"MAX..."  
  
"We never lied to each other. We told each other everything. Why didn't you tell me? We could've handled it together." Tears started to form in her eyes and the moonlight made them sparkle.   
  
"He told me... YOU told me not to tell... They all died. Michael... Isabel.... " Liz buried her head in his shoulder and he let her weep openly as he gently stroked her hair. He closed his eyes, just relishing in the fact that she was in his arms again. There was a time when he thought he would never be able to hold her again and that had hurt more than anything in the world.   
  
"Shh... it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay... " He murmurred in her ear.   
  
Max stood there, watching their embrace. She traced her hand down the window and smiled. MAX now knew the truth. There was still hope for Logan. Suddenly she felt a weird sensation pulse through her. She looked at her hand and noticed it flickering. Am I going back into the future? What is going to happen to me now that I've changed the past? Will this be enough to save Logan...? And then with a bright light, Max disappeared. MAX and Liz noticed the sudden burst of light that came from her room. They both stared at each other for a second before they rushed into Liz's bedroom.  
  
"Max???" MAX called out.   
  
"Where did she go?" Liz looked at MAX confused.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm glad she came to Roswell. She led me back to you." MAX said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"She must've been an angel..." Liz smiled.  
  
MAX leaned closer towards Liz, "You are my angel..." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max found herself back in the Jam Pony. What had happened? Was she back? She was so confused.  
  
"Hey, how's my Boo?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I have to see Logan...." She muttered as she grabbed her belongings from her locker.  
  
"Gotta date with rich boyfriend???" Original Cindy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"He's not..." Max started to say but suddenly changed her mind. "No, I'm going to see the man I love." She smirked, enjoying the absolute look of shock on Original Cindy's face. "Hey Boo, you better close that mouth before you catch flies. Gotta blaze" And she ran out of the Jam Pony and hopped on her baby, headed straight for Foggle Towers.  
  
Original Cindy was still standing there in utter disbelief. Then she laughed as she watched Max run out of the Jam Pony. **Original Cindy was right all along. She's got it bad for ol' rich boy.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she swung the door opened she saw Bling hovering over Logan who was slumped over in his wheelchair by his desk. She ran to his side. Oh no. Please not again...  
  
"I was just about to page you. I found him like this when I got here." Bling said, surprised that Max was there before he even got a chance to page her.  
  
This time, Max didn't waste any time before she looked up at Bling with determination.  
  
"Bling, I gotta get him to Roswell."   
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**hee hee... lookit that... we have come full circle and we're right back at the beginning...   
i'm almost done... should be one or two more chapters left... reviews are always welcomed.. :) ooh... and aren't you proud? 2 chapters in one day... wow.. that must be a first for me :) apologies if there are typos... me will fix later. i know... i kinda rushed into the whole MAX discovering the truth... sorries... i didn't want to drag it out anymore than i had to... but if it's REALLY that abrupt... tell me and i'll change it. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Repeating the Past???

A/N:My goodness... it's been HOW long since i've posted? too long i guess.. and i MAJORLY apologize for that... let me explain tho, first there was exams till mid august.. then there was the fact that fanfiction.net was down for so long.. then there was my vacation... now that the co-op term has settled in.. i've finally gotten the time to sit down and type it out... :) anywho.. thanx for you patience... as for how the story turns out... i'm still kinda iffy on it... i don't really like how i've ended it.. but yah... hope you like it and please be gentle... no rotten tomatoes... helpful criticism is fine.... but being plain rude is... well... rude ... :) anywho.. i live for reviews... :) and now that i've managed to ramble on ... i think i should start with the story... :)  
  
A/N2:This is dedicated to all those whose lives have been touched by the horrible tragedy last week. May God's unconditional and never-ending love comfort you and continue to strengthen you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MAX stood with his arms bounded tightly. "I had the pleasure of killing you once before, Zan, Max... whatever name you choose to respond to. I have no problem in doing it again." Kivar smirked menacingly as he smacked MAX in the face. MAX licked his lips and tasted the metallic blood piercing through his cut lips. His bones ached from the constant beatings and his face was so bruised that it was almost unrecognizable. MAX could feel every ounce of strength being sucked away with each minute that pasted. Would he ever see Liz again? The thought of never seeing her hurt and he felt tears fall down his cheeks and mingle with his blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning had started out like every morning...  
  
flashback  
  
MAX awoke to feel something stir beside him. Opening his eyes he saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. "Good morning sleeping beauty", the voice said. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Good morning to you too." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Have I ever told you that I loved you?"   
  
"Only everyday." She laughed as she clasped his hand. He looked at the hand that was entwined with his and his eye caught the sparkle of the diamond ring on her finger "You better hurry up or you'll be late for work."  
  
"But I'd rather spend the day with you." He pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
She lightly smacked his shoulder. "Quit stalling. Common, I'll go make the coffee." She pushed the covers off and leapt off the bed and headed for the kitchen.  
  
After a quick shower and breakfast, MAX whispered in her ears, "I love you, Liz." He bent his head and kissed his wife one last time before heading out of the door... not knowing that it might be the last time he'd ever see her again.  
  
He had walked into his office and noticed that his secretary, Miss Jones wasn't in yet. But something was odd. A light in the back room was on. *That's funny. I don't remember leaving that light on yesterday.* As he walked closer he heard a loud moan. What he saw next left MAX scared stiff. Michael, Isabel and Tess were bound. His eyes widened in horror. He saw Michael struggle and moan as if he was trying to tell MAX something. But it was too late. MAX turned to look behind him and that was when he saw a man's hand raise and shoot an energy beam at him. MAX flew into the wall and banged his head. His head throbbed and he was starting to feel dizzy. Slowly his vision blurred as darkness overcame him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm NOT letting you die on me again, Logan. I've travelled too far to let this happen all over again. You are not going to leave me." Max said as she took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers. This time things were going to work out. She would make sure he knew how important he was to her. They had already wasted too much time pretending that they didn't have any other feelings than friendship for each other. With their hands still entwined she brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. "We'll make it through this, Logan." Liz had said that if MAX knew the truth, then things would be different. Just exactly how different they would end up was still a mystery. But she knew exactly where she was headed and without caring about speeding she stepped on the accelerator and smiled inwardly as she saw the sign: "Welcome to Roswell".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
flashback to present  
  
"Zan, the mighty king. Who's in charge now, huh MAX? Well well well. Looks like history is about to repeat itself. You never were strong enough or smart enough to save the ones you love, now were you?"   
  
"Don't listen to him MAX!!!" Isabel yelled. Kivar smiled and slowly slithered to where Isabel was bound.   
  
"My beautiful Vilandra. You always were a feisty one." Disgusted, she spat in his face.   
  
"I'm NOT Vilandra!"  
  
"Maybe it's time we give my sleeping beauty some rest." He smirked as he nodded to one of his guards who in turn swiftly brought his hand up and hit her hard on the back of her head with the butt of a gun   
  
"STOP IT!" MAX's anger was burning up inside him.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me? You?" He laughed and kneed Michael in the stomach as the guards slapped Tess in the face. MAX was about to respond to Kivar when he heard someone cry out his name. His head snapped up to see Liz being dragged in with tears in her eyes and blood trickling down her face from a cut just above her right eye. She tried to run towards MAX but suddenly felt as if her feet were glued to the floor. "Look who we have here, MAX. If it isn't the wife? What would you do if something happened to her and you could've stopped it?" Kivar continued to taunt MAX.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER! It's me you want... leave her out of this!"   
  
Kivar turned to his guards, "Leave us. Stand by the door and keep watch for any nosy intruders." The guards nodded and obeyed their orders, leaving MAX alone with Kivar. "How about I make you a deal?" He motioned towards Liz, "She's stuck MAXIE. Use your mind powers and unfreeze her before I blast a hole right through her. If she dies, it'll all be on your head."  
  
But even with all of his concentration and might, MAX was unable to do anything. Kivar's powers were too strong for him.  
  
A crooked smile crept on Kivar's face. "Time's up MAX. Say goodbye to the wife..."  
  
TBC...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Sorries to leave it on a sad note... but i PROMISE it will end happy... i have the next chapter written up... i just have to get it in the computer... besides.. i'm waiting for reviews before i continue... hope your waiting was worth it... if not... :( ah well... i guess i apologize for disappointing...**  



	12. And the walls come tumbling down

A/N:Okey... so after a long hiatus of posting anything... i've decided to revamp my ending to this fic cuz .. to put things bluntly... i didn't like how i ended this story. so here's my re-write of the ending... hope you like this better... :) i decided that while i'm procrastinating from doing my STATS assignment... i decided why not change the ending... :)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MAX heard a piercing scream and shut his eyes in horror. Suddenly the shrilling sound stopped. *Oh God. Liz...* Slowly he opened his eyes and prepared himself to see the lifeless body of his wife sprawled all over the floor in a pool of blood. What he saw was a woman dressed in black deliver a swift kick to Kivar in the back of his head. The energy beam missed Liz but it had created a big hole in the wall.   
  
"WHO DARES TO STOP ME???" Kivar yelled with his eyes bulging and his face turning a deep crimson. He spun around to see Max smirking and in a fighting stance. Not only was Kivar shocked that a woman had dared to lay a hand (or foot) on him, it was a total stranger who didn't know who or what she was dealing with. His mouth gaped wide open.  
  
"Who did you expect? The Easter bunny?" She laughed.   
  
"You WITCH! I'll teach you to mess with Kivar!!!" He stretched out his hand and directed another energy beam at her. But Kivar also didn't know anything about the stranger. Max dodged the beam without even breaking a sweat.  
  
"Is that all you got? Gotta do better than that, Kivar." This only aided in fuelling Kivar's anger. He threw a series of energy beams at her like a machine gun with each time Max stepping out of the way.   
  
Throughout the whole fight, Liz had broken free from Kivar's hold, since he was busy concentrating on destroying the stranger who dared to intrude. Liz ran towards MAX, and this caught Kivar's attention. With anger sweltering inside him, he turned and aimed at Liz again intending to blow her tiny body into a thousand pieces. Max noticed Kivar's change in attention and charged towards him and before he could shoot the beam at Liz, she jerked his arm back and twisted it in a weird angle. The beam hit the ceiling right above Liz. It started to give way and big blocks of the ceiling came tumbling down. MAX screamed and suddenly he felt a burst of energy flow through him. He broke the chains that bound him and he aimed a beam straight at the block heading towards Liz. It shattered into dust and fell softly to the ground like snow.   
  
MAX then turned his attention to Kivar. With Max still pinning his arms his face suddenly twisted in pain. MAX slowly walked towards him. "This is the last time you will ever hurt me and my family. You. Will. Pay." Max let go of Kivar who continued to twist in excruciating pain. His hands clutched at the sides of his head as if his brain was going to explode. He had never seen such power and it was too strong for him. "I could kill you. Right here, right now, Kivar. I could end this. But that would be too easy. I want you to SUFFER for all you've done. I want you to feel pain." MAX's hand tightened into a fist and Kivar screamed even louder. "BEG ME FOR MERCY!" MAX ordered.   
  
With blood dripping down his nose and his eyes bloodshot he raised his head and spit through his teeth, "Never." MAX's hand tightened even further as Kivar screamed even louder. The walls shoke violently from its resonance. Then the screaming stopped and it was eerily silent. MAX then turned and saw Liz huddled on the floor. He ran to her and pulled her into an embrace.   
  
"MAX." She whimpered through sobs.   
  
"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. We have to get everyone out of here. They slowly got up to help the others out of there when they heard a moan.   
  
A very battered and bruised Kivar raised a shaking hand at the couple. "Die, MAX. DIE!!!" Liz and MAX couldn't believe their eyes. Kivar still wasn't dead. He raised his hand in a last attempt to ruin MAX's life. Aiming at a support beam, he used his last ounce of strength and shot at it. The beam exploded and left the ceiling with no support. The roof came crashing down. MAX haunched over Liz to protect her from the falling debris. Clutching Liz with all his strength he felt the first piece debris strike his back. He screamed in pain but didn't move from his protective position. One after another, large chunks of debris fell on him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the debris stopped falling. A heavy cloud of dust surrounded them.   
  
Liz coughed, trying to clear her throat from all the dust she had inhaled. The weight on her back was heavy and didn't move.  
  
"MAX." She turned her head to see MAX's eyes closed while his arms were still around her. Pushing herself out of his grasp she sat up and held his still body.  
  
"MAX??? Answer me!"  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
alright, i've finally decided to fix this story. someone (a loooong time ago reviewed and told me that the ending was abrupt... and i have to agree. i didn't like how i ended this fic... but i was too busy (or lazy) to fix it. after finally coming back to university after my work term i decided i might try improving it... but as fun writing fanfic during calculus lectures is... i decided i should pay attention *grin*.. i'll try to post the next part soon.. but with midterms quickly approaching.. i don't know when that will be.   
  
enuff ranting... please please please R&R... reviews make me giddy... :) *snicker* 


	13. Unwanted Secrets Revealed...

A/N: hey hey! I'm back. (woohoo?) after an extremely long hiatus of writing, i decided it was time to get my butt into gear and continue with this story. I apologize for this short chapter... but my muse left me to go on a very long vacation. i'm not having an easy time trying to end this fic without making it seem abrupt or whatever. in all honesty, i'm trying to finish this only becuz of prompting from a friend. :) you know who you are...(no matter what you say i didn't corrupt you... :P)   
  
anywho, i really don't know what to do with this story... suggestions would be appreciated! now back to the story... remember MAX = Max Evans and Max = Max Guevara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz coughed, trying to clear her throat from all the dust she had inhaled. The weight on her back was heavy and didn't move.  
  
"MAX." She turned her head to see MAX's eyes closed while his arms were still around her. Pushing herself out of his grasp she sat up and held his still body.  
  
"MAX??? Answer me!" ....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz frantically tried to wake MAX up. Please God, don't let him die on me. She silently prayed. Max had already begun to bring the others to safety while Liz continued to struggle to lift MAX. "Common MAX, I'm not strong enough to carry you out. Please wake up." She pleaded. Suddenly his weight seemed lighter as she lifted him, not realizing that she wasn't lifting MAX anymore. It was the stranger who had saved them all from Kivar. Liz's mouth gaped wide open as she saw the woman lift MAX without even breaking a sweat. She stood up to help Micheal and the others when she noticed that they weren't even in the broken down room anymore.  
  
Once Max laid MAX safely onto the ground she stood there watching him. This can't be happening again. I didn't go back for things to turn out exactly the same way! The thought of losing Logan, AGAIN, was almost too much for her to handle. She dropped to her knees as unwanted tears stained her face. She gently shook MAX, hoping, praying for him to be alright. Liz walked towards them, confusion written all over her face.   
  
Suddenly, Max felt something eerily strange. Her head started to spin and she felt herself being transported to a dream-like state. Images upon images flashed in her head. She felt as if she was seeing through someone else's eyes. She found herself suddenly confined in some strange shell. She saw the shell break open and felt the person's initial fear of the unknown. She saw a little girl covered in a slime reach out her hand. She felt at peace suddenly. She felt the sadness when the little boy with spikey hair didn't reach for her hand. The panic and fear when two bright lights blinded her. She saw a little girl in the schoolyard, laughing and talking with her friend. She saw a fight break out in that restaurant she had been to. She saw the gun, heard the shot being fired. But she couldn't move to stop it. She felt the person's feeling of hopelessness as the scene unfolded in slow motion. She felt herself running towards the young Liz. She felt her hand being placed over Liz's heart and a strange tingling feeling ran throughout her entire body. She could feel the person's love for Liz. The silent love that had went unsaid for too long. Then, as quickly as the images had begun to flood her, they disappeared. And she found herself staring into the eyes of MAX. She probably would have continued to stare at him until he broke the silence.  
  
"You're not human?"  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
see, i told you it was short. sorries. anywho. please review. i know that these words were all just thrown onto this page in some jumbled disorganized mess and prolly includes a whole lotta errors... so please be gentle. I'll prolly end up fixing this chapter anywayz... member, flames burn but constructive criticism doesn't. feedback is always appreciated. 


	14. Healing

~~~~~  
  
... She probably would have continued to stare at him until he broke the silence.  
  
"You're not human?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Like you are?" Max scoffed. Already back to being her defensive self. "Can you explain what on earth just happened?"  
  
"What did you see?" MAX asked worriedly.  
  
"Images. A little girl, a gun being fired... Look. I'd love to sit and chit chat but that's not the reason I came. My friend. He needs your help. He was researching your medical practices on the internet. You can save him. I know you can!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" MAX asked puzzled.  
  
"Because. You're his only hope..." She pleaded.  
  
This stranger, and a stranger who helped save their lives, had seemingly way too much confidence in his abilities. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to save her friend. "Where's your friend? Let's see what's wrong?"  
  
"No!" Max screamed. "I know what's wrong already!"  
  
Now MAX was confused but decided against voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Logan recently had a blood transfusion. But his body is rejecting it. Please. There's no time for another transfusion..."  
  
"Show me where he is." Max was up in an instant and rushing to the Aztec where Logan was slumped over in the passenger seat. Logan's face was deathly pale and he was unconscious. MAX took one look at him and knew that the only way he could save him was to use his powers. For a split second, MAX debated whether to reveal his 'gift' to a complete stranger. But after considering the fact that she had saved Liz and not to mention himself and the others he knew that it was the right thing to do. "Help me get him out of there!"  
  
They transferred Logan gently to the ground. And without another thought, MAX placed his hand over Logan's heart. Max's eyes widened as she saw a strange glow from MAX'S hand.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Short chapter but the next chappie is the final chapter to this fic... 


	15. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE  
  
Max stared out at the bright stars in the sky as the twinkled over the streets of Seattle. The air was chilled and as it brushed against her it caused a shiver to run up her spine. Sitting down, she placed her chin on her knees and hugged her legs. Up on the top of the Space Needle, Max was able to escape the harsh reality that she was living in a broken world. A world where corruption thrived and where good was punished. But tonight, her mind wasn't thinking about finding her siblings nor was it thinking about evading Lydecker who wanted her caged up like an animal. Everything that had seemed so important suddenly lost meaning the past day. Or was it days? She wasn't entirely sure what had happened. All she knew was that it did happen. Logan had died. He had left her, alone and scared. *Boo, you're so in love with the guy that everyone can see it. Everyone except for you apparently. What's up with you, girl? You're so blind that even bats have better vision than you!* Original Cindy's voice popped up in her mind. The thought of living without him had terrified her. And she realized that Original Cindy had been right all along. Max chuckled. "You were right, OC. Happy? I admit it, I have semi-feelings for the guy." *So whatcha going to do about it?* The voice questioned. "I guess the only thing to do is go back and let him know."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Her pager rang. She picked it up and looked at the number. Grinning from ear to ear all she stood up and brushed herself off. "Perfect timing Logan. As always."  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Back in Roswell)  
  
"MAX, honey. It's getting late. Maybe you should come inside." Liz walked onto the deck of their back porch.  
  
MAX just sat there on the steps and stared up into the sky. Concerned about her husband, she walked up beside him and sat down. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Honey?"  
  
He turned to her and it was then she noticed his eyes glimmering in the moonlight with tears. "I almost lost you. I almost lost everyone. Isabelle, Michael and Tess. I almost lost them too! Everyone I love, Liz. I put you all in danger just because of who I am. I didn't ask to be the king. Liz. I just wanted a normal life. To be like everyone else..." His voice trailed off and he looked away.  
  
"MAX." She said quietly. When he didn't turn his head she very carefully put her hand on his cheek to turn him to face her. "MAX. Never think that way. I knew what I was getting myself into. It was my choice. And you know why I made this decision?"  
  
He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Because I love you, MAX Evans. There is no one else in this world who could've made me as happy as I am."  
  
"But..." He started but was cut off.  
  
"No... MAX, if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing. We've had our ups and downs but we always overcame them... together. The way it's meant to be."  
  
MAX looked at his beautiful wife and was amazed at how lucky he was to have someone like her love and trust him with such intensity. He smiled. "Liz, I love you too. Common, let's go inside." They both got up but as MAX started to walk he noticed Liz standing still. "Liz?"  
  
"MAX, you head on inside. I'll be right there in a minute."  
  
"Alright..." He walked inside. When Liz heard the screen door close she looked up at the stars and whispered, "Thank you guardian angel for watching over MAX." A star in the sky suddenly sparkled just a little brighter as if to say 'you're welcome.'  
  
"Liz? Are you okay?" MAX'S head peered out the door. Walking outside to make sure his wife was alright.  
  
She turned to him and walked into his arms. He placed an arm over her shoulder and they walked to the door together. She smiled, "Yeah, MAX. Everything's okay."  
  
THE END.  
  
~~~~~  
  
This just goes to show that you never know when your muse is going to bonk you on the head with inspiration. I seriously thought that this story was dead and I was never going to finish it. But apparently my muse likes to choose the worst times to be inspired. Such as when I should be studying for finals. Alright. I skipped a lot of stuff and didn't explain what happened after Logan was healed. I'll leave that up to your imagination. I know I could've done a better ending... but I'm just glad I'm done. (I didn't really bother to beta this...Yah. I'm being lazy so I do apologize for any typos, errors, inconsistencies...) Finally my first chapter fic to be complete! Sorry that it had to take more than a year to finish... Hope you all enjoyed the fic! I just want to thank everyone who's ever reviewed and for those who've been reviewing this fic even when I had given up on it... There you have it. "Changing the Past" is now complete. :D 


End file.
